


Awesomorphs

by orphan_account



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Awesome Land/Animorphs crossover. Yes it's a weird crossover idea. No I don't know why I wrote it.I'll write a better summary later, probably, maybe.Thanks Matt for agreeing on my awful title. This is now dedicated to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSparkle/gifts).



To get home from the shopping centre Jacob and his friends would have to go the long way around, the safe way, or through the abandoned construction site, all perilous broken boards and machinery and possible murderers waiting in the darkness-

 

_ Okay maybe people were just making up that last one. _

 

Murderers or not, it was locally known as a place to be feared. Of course they decided to cut through it. It was late, dark out, and they were young teenagers out with only each other, who were tired and jumpy and wanted to go home. It was a faster way home. At least in theory.

 

Of course, considering their situation, it would take them far longer to get home.

 

It was supposed to be a new shopping centre, but abandoned and worn by age, shrouded in darkness in the night, it looked more like a graveyard. There were piles of steel beams, some sticking out of the ground and looming over them, looking almost ready to fall. They looked like ribs or jagged teeth, surrounding them as they quickly yet cautiously made their way through the construction site. Shredded waterproof tarps hung limp over construction parts and walls of half finished buildings, almost like skin hanging off of the bones of a dead animal.

 

The juxtaposition of urban building materials with the appearance of natural decay could have almost been poetic. Jacob might have drawn it or taken some photos if it wasn’t so late and he wasn’t so jittery and he didn’t just  _ desperately want to get home. _

 

He heard something creak. When he shivered he didn’t know if was because of the cold or his nerves.

 

Suddenly, his friend Charles stopped ahead of him, staring up into the sky, eyes wide and glassy. Everyone stopped too, looking up at what it was he was seeing.

 

A brilliant blue-white light in the sky, pulsing slightly, though always clear and bright in the night sky. It was moving, too fast to be an aeroplane, but then it started to slow down.

 

“What is it?” Jacob asked, eyes almost sparkling. It was captivating.

 

“I- I don’t know.” Charles said after a moment, shaking his head slightly.

 

They looked at each other. They both had an idea of what it could be, one they wouldn’t say out loud. Maybe they would have blamed it on tiredness. Whatever the case they feared Dan and Taylor would laugh at the idea.

 

And Dan did, as soon as Coraline blurted out “It’s a flying saucer!”

  
Then Dan looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s coming this way.” Taylor said, in a definite tone of voice, totally sure of what he was saying. Almost like he thought that his word was law, that anything he said was fact had to be.

 

It wasn’t exactly a flying saucer. Definitely some kind of spacecraft though, Jacob decided. It was a sort of pod, white and egg shaped with small wings, almost cute and harmless looking. Save for the scorpion like tail attached to the back, stinger long and curved and wicked sharp. Obviously some kind of weapon.

 

“I wonder if they can see us,” Dan asked, pulling out his phone. He was acting cool as always, but his shaking hands fumbled with the zip on his leather jacket’s pocket. “Should I get a video or a photo or something? How much do you think a video of an alien spacecraft would sell for-?”

 

Taylor silenced him. “You idiot, be quiet! And put your phone away-  _ you even have the goddamn flash on! _ ” He took the phone from Dan, turning it off and putting it in his own pocket.

 

“Hey-!”

 

“Quiet!” Taylor hissed. “And be still! We don’t know what they’re like, and what kind of technology they have. They could kill us or something if they see us.”

 

It hovered almost directly above them, then moved to land just a little ways away.

 

“Maybe we should tell someone, like the cops or something. The mayor maybe. Y’know, just to warn them about the oncoming alien invasion.”

 

“Oh for God’s sake shut the fuck up Dan!” Taylor said for the last time, elbowing him in the chest, maybe a little too hard.

Dan was finally quiet.

 

Charles suddenly took a breath, and stood up, raising his hands to show that he didn’t have any weapons on him. “I- We- We’re not going to hurt you!” He called, stepping out of the bushes. “You can come out- Please come out!”

 

Taylor made an awful strangled noise. He looked like he was going to punch Charles in the face. Dan stopped him from pulling Charles over by the leg.

 

“Uh, Charles do you even think they speak English?” Jacob asked, eyes intently focused on the spaceship.

 

<I know you won’t hurt me.>

 

“D- Did anyone hear that!?” Jacob asked, turning to the group. It was like he had heard the voice, not out loud, but in his head.

 

Everyone slowly nodded.

 

“C- Can you? Can you come out now?” Charles asked, he was shaking.

 

<Yes. Don’t be afraid.>

 

“Uh, we won’t be frightened!”

 

Taylor scoffed. “Okay,  _ sure.  _ Not at all scared.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re shaking Charles.”

 

A doorway opened in the side of the ship, it looked almost to be made of light, in a soft crescent moon shape. Then the alien walked out.

 

They had a deer-like body, with a human's torso instead of a neck and head. They looked like a centaur, but a deer rather than a horse, all slender and graceful, yet still clearly powerful, they looked almost poised to strike as they started to leave the ship. Their skin was blue, and fur an odd mix of a vibrant blue and a tan colour. They had two almost horn like protrusions from the top of their head, eyestalks, with two glittering green eyes. The eyestalks swiveled and moved in an almost tentacle like manner to survey the area.

 

They had another pair of eyes on their face, in the same spot a human’s eyes would be. No mouth, just three vertical slits.

 

They ducked under the door and walked out, revealing themselves fully. There wasn’t a horse-like tail as Jacob found himself expecting, instead a long scorpion tail like on the ship. Long and muscular, ending in a long, curved stinger, wicked sharp and glinting in the moonlight. The black material of the stinger looked almost like chitin, and maybe it was, it was fitting of a scorpion looking tail.

 

The whole affair seemed like it could do a lot of damage if they wanted to, all powerful kicks and deadly stings. Jacob really hoped that this thing was as peaceful as they seemed to be. He didn’t want to die.

 

“Hello...” Charles said in a gentle voice, almost the kind of voice you put on in front of a cute animal or a baby.

 

<Hello.> The alien thought/spoke back.

 

There was a chorus of greetings from the rest of the group. They found themselves smiling despite their fear.

 

Suddenly, the alien fell over. They tried to pull themselves to their hooves but couldn’t, and Charles’ attempts to help them up didn’t work. Charles gently set them down on the ground.

 

“Oh no!” Coraline cried, running over and point to a large burn that covered the side of his body that they couldn’t see before. “Look, he’s hurt!”

 

<Yes, I am hurt. I am dying.>

 

“Is there any way we can help?!” Coraline cried, looking over the burns.

 

<No. My wounds are fatal. I will die.>

 

Jacob could see how the burns could be fatal. The skin was burned and charred beyond recognition, a lot of it was black but there were patches of red flesh visible. He could even see charred bone.

 

“Fourth degree burns...” Taylor hummed, moving over to inspect them. It always creeped Jacob out how analytical and detached Taylor was towards death and injuries and the like.

 

Jacob blinked as Taylor pulled a pair of disposable gloves out of his pocket, put them on and started tracing over the wounds slightly. The alien didn’t say anything in complaint or pain. “This is interesting, actually. You don’t get to see fourth degree burns too often-”

 

“Taylor, it’s dying! Stop being weird for one fucking second!” Dan cut in. Taylor sighed, rolled his eyes and put the gloves away.

 

<Listen, before I die, I must tell you. There are more aliens on this planet->

 

“Like you?” Jacob asked.

 

<No, not like me. They are different, a different species. And rather than being peaceful like me, they are here to destroy you.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taylor you fucc akslaks


End file.
